fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aikatsu Eternal Stars!
|katakana = アイカツ永遠のスターズ!|direct = Grand Printemps|studio = Spring Clover Productions|airdate = April 2018 - March 2019|epis = 50|op = Shine Bright ☆ First Star All for Heart|ed = Heart RHYTHM Fantasy Love Story|suc = Aikatsu Forever Stars! season 2}} is a fanseries set ten years after Aikatsu Stars!. It follows the story of Nagareboshi Miyuki, as she aims to become a member of S4. Plot See:Aikatsu Forever Stars! episodes Nagareboshi Miyuki and Azayaka Hibiki are huge fans of idols, specifically S4! One day, they decide to enrol in Four Star Academy, to aim to become first stars! However, after a magical performance, they begin to wonder if the world of idols is so forgiving... A new legend of Aikatsu is about to be born! With new friends and rivalries, new dreams will be born! Characters Major Characters * '|流れ星みゆき|Nagareboshi Miyuki}} Voiced by Sawashiro Miyuki '' Miyuki always thinks of others and is kind. She dreams of being graceful, like a princess and has a passion for coord design. However, she's a crybaby and can be quite emotional. She tends to sleep often. Miyuki is a cute type idol, who uses the brand Rainbow Berry Parfait. She's a student in Moon Beauty Class. * |鮮やかひびき|Azayaka Hibiki}} ''Voiced by Mizuzawa Fumie '' Hibiki is an energetic, happy - go - lucky girl who loves to make others smile. Her energy is said to be contagious and she's selfless. However, she's stubborn and can be extremely blunt at times, not really thinking about her words. Hibiki is a pop type idol, who uses the brand FuwaFuwa Dream. She's a student in Flower Song Class. * |石川まりこ|Ishikawa Mariko}} Voiced by Horie Yui Mariko is a shy and timid girl, who has low self confidence. Despite this, she's kind, understanding and passionate about idols. On stage, Mariko puts on a mature and confident persona. Mariko is a sexy type idol, who uses the brand Romance Kiss. She's a student in Bird Theatre Class. * |黒澤ちか|Kurosawa Chika}} ''Voiced by Asano Masumi '' Chika is a passionate, athletic girl, who loves the thrill of being an idol. She's quite mature and always tries her best. Despite this, she can be impatient and stubborn. Chika is a cool type idol, who uses the brand Spice Chord. She's a student in Wind Dance Class. S4 * |吉良のまさみ|Kirano Masami}} Voiced by Asakura Momoko Masami is a graceful, thoughtful girl, who struggles with the idea of being a good upperclassman. At times, she can be quite airheaded and even shy, despite her experience on stage. Masumi is a cute type idol, who uses the brand My Little Heart. She's the S4 member from Moon Beauty Class. * |星のみつき|Hoshino Mitsuki}} Voiced by Amamiya Sora Mitsuki is a mysterious, often admired girl who's described to have a heavenly voice. Her cold exterior can make others afraid to approach her but in reality, she's willing to help as much as possible. Mitsuki has a great interest in composing friends. Mitsuki is a cool type idol, who uses the brand Gothic Victoria. She's the S4 member from Flower Song Class. * |朝日奈あき|Asahina Aki}} Voiced by Natsukawa Shiina Aki is an energetic, playful girl, leading people to doubt if she's serious 90% of the time. She can be quite childish and often forgets her schedule. However, she's extremely trustworthy, and when she's acting it's clear how serious she really is. Aki is a pop type idol, who uses the brand Shiny Smile. She's the S4 member from Bird Theatre Class. * '|涼風ゆい|Suzukaze Yui}} ''Voiced by Saitou Chiwa Yui is a mature, yet lively girl who loves the thrill of standing on stage. Yui doesn't often make plans, deciding to go in whichever direction life takes her. Yui wishes to be a guiding light to others, always listening to the rhythm of her heart. Due to this, she can come off as somewhat irresponsible. Yu is a sexy type idol, who uses the brand Romance Kiss. She's the S4 member from Wind Dance Class. Brands Returning Brands * Rainbow Berry Parfait A cute type brand, founded by Nijino Yume and Nanakura Koharu. It's the evolved form of Berry Parfait. * FuwaFuwa Dream A pop type brand, founded by Hanazono Kirara. It has a 'dreamy cute' feel to it. * Spice Chord A cool type brand, based off the concept of "everyday an exciting day". * My Little Heart A cute type brand, that uses pastel colours to create dreamlike designs. * Gothic Victoria A cool type brand, taking inspiration from Rococo and Victorian designs. * Shiny Smile A pop type brand, which takes inspiration from the lands of Hawaii. Its designs are filled with colourful tropical fruits and flowers. * Romance Kiss A sexy type brand, which takes inspiration from cultures all over the world. New Brands System Locations * Four Star Academy Music See: Aikatsu Eternal Stars! discography Units Gallery Trivia Category:Fan Series Category:Aikatsu! Series Category:Aikatsu Forever Stars!